


As the Deer Pants For the Water Brooks|如鹿切慕溪水

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, season 6
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从笼子里回来的Sam不仅失去了灵魂，他还从一个Alpha变成了一个Omega。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 应梗文，原梗来自微博@DailyofDSandJAJP

 “我们是蜜蜂。”

Dean转过头盯着他突然发声的弟弟，Sam背对着他坐在沙发上，在看探索频道。Sam动也不动，这是他最喜欢的节目。他干什么事都尤其认真，Dean只能看到他弟弟一小块覆盖着棕色柔软发丝的小脑袋。一个小孩认认真真地看太多狮子交配狼群狩猎和蜜蜂采花就会说出人类是蜜蜂这样奇怪的话。

“我们不是蜜蜂，我们是人类。”Dean都没尝试着让自己听起来不是那么不耐烦。他还要做英语文学课的作业，没空理他那位突发奇想的八岁小弟弟。Dean是美国人，他说英语，但是他得做英语作业，这已经够让他烦的了。

“人类是人类，但是人类也是蜜蜂。”Sam似乎坚持这种说法，他一动不动盯着电视，连头顶上因为睡姿而弯起来的一撮头发都没动一下：“蜂群中有一个蜂后，一些雄蜂，很多工蜂，Alpha是雄蜂，Omega是蜂后，Beta是工蜂。”

Dean说不清这个比喻的哪一部分听起来不对劲，但是他很不喜欢。他从来都不觉得自己会是蜜蜂那种弱小的动物。而且雄蜂似乎只有生殖一个使命，John不是的，他是猎人，肩负的使命远比传宗接代高尚得多。

还好Sam没有继续自己的理论，他显然是又想到了别的：“也许我们是狼，因为狼群里也有Alpha，还有Beta。”

Dean松了一口气，他说：“我们不一定是Alpha，虽然爸爸是Alpha。但是我肯定我们都不是Omega，因为一个Alpha和普通人的结合很少会……”

“那我们就是Beta了。是普通人的意思就是我们是Beta，有了Omega以后整个社会结构都在按照他们的标准划分，所以我们还是更像蜜蜂一点。”Sam说。

Dean恨他弟弟的那种安静淡然的语气。Dean正反是对这样的生活厌烦至极，他还能恨谁呢？Sam总是跟其他小孩不一样，他懂得太多，但是又总是不懂他们应该怎么生活。这一切都不是Dean的错，也不该是爸爸的错，只怪Sam真的看了太多书了。

“Okay，随便你怎么说好了，我得去弄晚饭了。”他真的希望一顿饭能堵住Sam的嘴。把速食意大利面端上桌的时候，他不耐烦地喊着：“Sam，Sam！Sammy！你还要不要吃饭？”而客厅里只有电视机的声音，他的弟弟显然是为这些节目着迷，这暂时还不算坏事。

Dean清楚记得自己在十二岁的时候长出了结，就是在Sam告诉他人类是蜜蜂的当晚。而Sam的结在十五岁的后半年才长出来，比历史上的任何一个Winchester都要晚。Dean知道性分化是什么样的，他当时躁动不安又尴尬，因为每个人——只要是他们这样的人，都可以闻出来他的血液在身体里沸腾，知道他需要在厕所里打三天手枪才能让莫名勃起的阴茎软下去。这本该很难堪，但是轮到Sam的时候他什么都没说，既没有高兴也没有哭叫，他平静地从学校回来，告诉Dean他成为了一个Alpha，然后熟练地在休假单上伪造了John的签名。

Dean猜想Sam会难受一阵子来着，毕竟Alpha要承担更多责任，而Sam看起来是那么想逃避这东西。他很长一段时间都在默默观察他的小弟弟，比平时更花了多一倍的精力去探查Sam的想法和动向，直到Sam在某天抓住Dean在公共洗衣房观察他的内裤，Dean在某一瞬间甚至还想凑近了闻一闻它——只是一种百思不得其解的疑惑催生的莫名冲动，不代表他真的要去闻另一个Alpha的味道。

“你是想偷了它还是怎么着？”Sam的声音从身后平静传过来，Dean吓了一跳，猛地把Sam的内裤塞进洗衣篮，差点没弄翻它。

“噢！你买了午餐，”Dean转头看见Sam靠在玻璃门边，直直盯着自己。他尴尬地擦擦鼻子，快步走出去接过他弟弟手上的快餐袋，“我想去那边的公园坐一会儿，你来吗？”他急需一个能转移Sam注意力的地方。Sam喜欢公园，现在正是春天，每一个物种都在发情，人类Alpha也喜欢空气中那种欢畅又淫荡的味道。

Sam看上去完全不在意他的哥哥刚才窥探隐私的行为，他只是把快餐递给Dean，说了一句“OK”就转身走了出去。Dean希望Sam真的会尽快忘记这个尴尬的时刻。

然而Dean自己却一直记得这件事，他在三十一岁的时候又想起了那一年。从Sam成为一个Alpha的第一天到现在，已经过去了十二年，算上他呆在地狱里的时间或者Sam呆在笼子里的时间，可能还要更多些。Dean清楚知道他们经历了这么多恶魔、天使、活人去世、死人复活的糟心事之后，他的小弟弟已经不是那个第一次发情的冷漠愤怒的青少年，也不再是那个只愿意沉迷在自己世界里的爱看Discovery纪录片的胖小子，但是令人惊讶的是，Sam闻起来仍然像是第一次发情那样青涩，他的贴身衣物里散发着甜美温馨还有点小俏皮的气味，和以前的味道不太一样，又微妙地让Dean能明白这确实是Sam的味道。

Sam不在这儿，他早上起来在浴室呆了整整一小时，还关着窗户，整间浴室都是气味。Dean本来想睡个懒觉，这是他们每次完成狩猎后的仪式，他们刚完成一项轻松的活儿，兄弟俩身上几乎连个瘀伤都没有，Dean订好了计划，他们要继续北上，让Sam离Campbell这一大家子活死人越远越好。Sam回来以后有很多东西变得不一样了，而气味只是其一，甚至是Sam的改变中最可以被忽视、最无足轻重的一项了。Sam平常的时候闻起来会像一块撒了海盐的冰块，普通而毫无特点的Alpha的味道，也比以前要温和。Dean以为是笼子抹掉了Sam的特点，这对猎人来说反倒可能是件好事，但是把Dean从睡梦中弄醒的这种像掺了肉桂一般辛辣又馥郁的甜蜜香气又是什么？

他们已经重新在一起搭档狩猎一个月了。Dean很快就重新适应了猎人的生活，不再想这一年来的普通经历了，就像是他全部的思维情绪都在为重新和Sam一起狩猎做着准备，即使他的躯壳在一开始的时候还没完全准备好，但是他打从心底接受他的命运。如果问Dean，他在学校之外学到的最棒的一件事是什么，他会告诉你就是等待并接受自己该有的东西。只是在这个早上，他独自站在浴室里，手上抓着他弟弟的内裤，空气中满是奇妙的、带着热蒸汽的香气，一切都变了。

旅馆门发出一声巨响，把Dean从思绪中拉回来，气味随之而变得更加浓烈清晰，像一根针一样刺进Dean大脑里负责处理嗅觉的那个区域。Dean扭头，看到Sam已经走了进来，倒在最近的一张床上，单手解开了皮带，还没完全把牛仔裤褪下来，内裤也只脱了一半——Sam在手淫，半闭着眼睛没有看Dean，他一只手忙着努力把内裤往下剥，另一只手已经握住了完全勃起的阴茎，急不可耐地撸动，而扣得整整齐齐的法兰绒格子衬衫只是被推高到腹部上方，凌乱得搭在那里，盖住Sam皮肤上的汗水光泽。Dean不得不注意到Sam连乳珠都硬了，将胸前的衬衫顶立起两个小小的凸起。

就是在这时候，Dean完全弄清楚了那个气味：他尴尬得发现自己的阴茎半勃了，足以证明这快要占领他们全部旅馆房间的气味是什么。

房间里只有Sam滑动手腕时的擦擦声，他紧闭双眼，这让Dean没有办法把目光从他弟弟身上移开，知道Sam现在看不见自己，他更像是被允许观看的。这个念头让Dean更硬了，当然了，还有什么能比只是站在浴室门口观赏你那位显然进入一个不可抑止的发情期的兄弟手淫就热血沸腾了的事更正常了的吗？

Sam只在射精的时候发出了一声小小的叹息，他的牛仔裤已经滑落到地上了，在中途他为了踹掉内裤而曲起了左腿，然后一直维持着这个不怎么文雅的姿势直到高潮。Dean能非常清楚得看到他的兄弟股间一片潮湿，Alpha是不会“湿”的，这非常不正常。

Dean试了好几次才能发出声音：“这……这是个诅咒吗？”

Sam连眼睛都没睁开，他的胸膛上下起伏，静静地深呼吸。淫靡的气味极快地散发出去，他回答说：“大概吧。”像是这事还挺幽默一样，Sam甚至笑了几声，听起来和他其他的情绪一样不怎么真心。然后他爬起来，下半身仍然什么都没穿，半裸走到自己的背包边翻找。

Dean能看到他兄弟的大腿上有一道湿痕，从臀瓣之间慢慢滑落，气味正是从那里传出来，这种怪异的感觉太不容忽视，Dean保护了二十七年的小弟弟把灵魂落在了地狱，变成了机械战警新人类，还从一个Alpha变成了一个Omega。失去灵魂情有可原，Winchester们已经对怪力乱神见怪不怪，但是成年后的Alpha转变为Omega则是史无前例，像是命运觉得兄弟俩的人生还不够污七八糟。

“你现在是个Omega了？”Dean问。

Sam背对着他，仍然在翻找背包，他挥了挥手里的按摩棒当做回答，Dean扭过头，极力不要让自己去想那是什么，而Sam将要怎么使用它。不管他要不要看，Sam都已经找到了自己要的东西，他爬上了床，就在Dean面前，把一瓶喷剂喷在按摩棒上，然后塞进了——好吧，不管是哪里，总之Sam仍然是非常安静，他拿了一只枕头垫在肚子下面，趴着的姿势让他灵巧的动作和后穴一览无遗。越来越激情的气味逼着Dean忍不住偷偷看过去：Sam正在用按摩棒操着自己，深紫色的物体在他紧紧的微皱的穴口进进出出，覆盖着一层水光。Sam的手指勾着后面的圆圈把它扯出来，又低哼着推进去，动作越来越快，不知餍足。他的屁股高高翘着，再一次勃起的阴茎刺进柔软的枕头里，汁液随着他抽插的动作从穴口挤出来，沿着发红的柱身滚滚落下。

Dean从来没想过自己会看到Sam摆出这样的姿势，他用力闭了闭眼睛，希望这一切都不是真的。

Sam是个Omega，他不仅仅是闻起来和以前不一样，而是真真切切的转变成了一个Omega。

“你可以继续干自己的事，”Sam用沙哑情热的嗓音低声说，“睡觉，看报纸，随便你，不用管我。”

以前的Sam绝对不会说出这样的话，更何况在Dean面前用一只按摩棒操自己。Dean瞪大了眼睛，花了好长时间才重新感觉到自己的双腿，他唯一能做的事就是抓起车钥匙摔门而去。

他在开着车窗在路上吹了半个多小时的冷风，半硬的勃起慢慢平复。像是所有自大的Alpha一样，Dean对发情期的了解仅限配对和成结。他知道要怎么在不成结的情况下度过发情期，也知道要怎么避免一看到发情的Omega就被本能接管身体，这已经足够了。而一个已经性分化的人从一种性别转变为另一种性别更像是科幻电影里的事，他想要找个诊所问问，但是开车在镇子上转了一圈之后，Dean买了补给品和食物，仍然回到了旅馆。担心打败了他的无措和混乱，在Alpha的原始认知里，Omega是脆弱的生物，Dean与生俱来的本能就是守护他的弟弟，无论Sam是不是一个Omega。他知道Sam现在可能需要他，无论这个Sam还是不是原本的Sam。

谢天谢地，他进去的时候Sam已经完事了，穿着裤子整整齐齐坐在桌边吃东西。看见Dean进来他哼都没哼一声，Dean不由得看了看刚才那张床，床单已经换了新的，墙角摆了一台空气净化器。Sam打了个招呼，随意地说：“前台要我们加钱，为了床单和空气净化器。”

这台空气净化器显然不是特别好用，Sam的味道仍然到处都是。Dean木然得点点头，走过去查看他们的窗户和门栓。到处都很严实，没有人能破门而入，他松了口气，想着待会儿要把自己的枪擦干净。他有点想坐过去和Sam聊一聊，但最终还是选择坐在离餐桌有点远的单人沙发椅上，说：“你得原原本本的和我讲清楚。”

Sam把三明治塞进嘴里，说：“我从笼子里出来，我和Campbell一家一起狩猎，我发现自己变成了Omega。你想要我讲哪一件？”

“最后那个。”

“好吧，我马上就发现了，就是从笼子里出来的第一天。然后我去偷了点抑制剂和伪装喷雾。Campbell什么都不知道，他们都是Beta，而做一个Omega某种意义上是个弱点，我不会告诉他们。”

Dean有点明白了：“你没有对我隐瞒。”

“我不知道，我应该也瞒着你的。不过你看起来很值得信任。”Sam撇撇嘴，专注地吃自己的三明治。他狼吞虎咽地吃完了一个，马上又抓起下一个，完全不像是Dean以前那个吃一点东西都能磨磨唧唧半小时的弟弟。Dean猜的出来是为什么，Sam必须为了一次次的情热发作而储备能量，下一次不知道是什么时候，不知道会持续多久，Sam必须尽快完成进食。

Dean端详Sam，试图找到一点因为偷了东西而感到羞耻的迹象。他内心有个地方很清楚的知道即使是原来的Sam也不会为了偷一两瓶抑制剂而表现出羞愧，但是另外一部分的他真的太希望这个Sam像……他甚至已经不知道自己在希望Sam像谁了，也许只是像他心中的一点念想。

“你现在开心了吗？”Dean忍不住问那个没有灵魂的Sam。

Sam耸了耸肩：“我不知道。我应该开心吗？”

“你以前应该会开心的。”

“对，我以前是有那么一段抗拒身份的过往，但是你得知道我现在已经不是以前的Sammy了。”他竖起两根手指勾了勾，像是那个“以前”的Sammy是什么很不堪很难以启齿的柔弱小东西一样。Dean不喜欢他的那种语气。

“Dean，stop it，”这个Sam笑得十分不像笑容：“你知道你的Sam就是我，所以不要再露出那种死了小狗的表情。我没有介意，是Alpha还是Omega对我来说没有区别。只是客观上——你知道，我变得比较可口了。所以我会用抑制剂和伪装喷雾。谁都不想在发情期被狼人围攻，对吧？”

Dean猛地闭上嘴巴，他气呼呼得瞪了那个Sam一会儿，突然觉得自己真是世界上最愚蠢和可悲的Alpha。

Dean那天晚上没有出门。他不知道其他的Omega在这种状态下能不能睡着，但是Sam整晚没有睡觉。高潮过后他通常会闭着眼睛躺一小会儿，然后起来补充一点淡盐水。令Dean惊讶的是Sam仍然非常安静，Omega的发情期异常困苦劳累，Sam几乎每隔半小时就要陷入一阵情热，但是他压根不像Dean想象中的会因为没有被上结而哭爹喊娘。Dean最终在凌晨一点过后爬了起来，打开台灯准备他们下一个工作的资料。

除去抑制剂和伪装之后，没有灵魂的Sam散发出的气味很好闻，Dean下意识的摸摸鼻子，选择背对着床坐着。Sam已经脱光了衣服，Dean能从窗户上看到他的倒影。昏黄的小台灯让他的皮肤呈现出蜜糖一般的棕色，汗珠顺着锻炼过的肌肉线条往下淌。对一个巨人来说Sam可能真的拥有全世界最细的腰和最好看的屁股，他的阴茎还是Alpha的样子，没有萎缩变小，在他拿着按摩棒打开自己的时候，那根又粗又长的东西就这样挺在他自己的手心里，整个被后穴分泌的液体沾染得湿乎乎的。

Dean看得有些过于专注了，Sam似乎换了一个更大一点的按摩棒，在下面还有个气囊装置，大概是在模仿Alpha的结。在完全插进去之后Sam发出了一声轻微的低鸣，大口大口呼吸着，空气中有Dean的Alpha气味，对发情期的Omega有安抚作用，Dean不准备离开的原因也是这个。他们没有任何交谈，Sam高潮的时候死死盯着Dean在玻璃上的倒影，Dean只和他对视了一秒就低下头看着书，直到他觉得安全了才抬起头，Sam已经扭过脸不再看他了，他可以放心地观察Sam在灯光里因为情欲而辗转的身影。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean看到他的弟弟拥抱Bobby的时候胃里绞痛。他转开面孔闭上眼睛，这样才能控制住Alpha的劣根性。他不该嫉妒Bobby，这个男人是他们最敬重的长辈，还差点被终结者Sam干掉，Bobby理应得到这个完整的Sam的拥抱。

而且Bobby是个Beta，他对Dean的 _地位_ 完全不可能构成威胁。

Sam狼吞虎咽的样子让Dean想起很多年前的事。他为了Sam能像现在这样好好吃着东西而卖过灵魂，他那时候看着死而复生的弟弟吃东西时的心境和现在分毫不差。他们碎过，然后又重新拼接在一起，这世界上最牢不可破的东西仍然是Winchester兄弟。

自拿回灵魂的Sam醒过来以后，Bobby一直都不是很自在，Sam确实是没心没肺过一段时间，但是他不傻，他看得出来别人对他的态度，而这孩子像以前一样信任Dean和Bobby，他们说没有问题，他就不再追问，这让Dean的胃痛莫名加重了。Dean没有办法纠正每个人对没有灵魂的Sam的看法，好在他一开始就逼自己分清“这个”Sam和“那个”Sam，这已经减少了他此刻的大部分罪恶感。

Dean收拾好东西，等Sam洗过澡又在沙发上小憩了一会儿后，他们向着俄勒冈出发了。Sam看向Dean的眼神是全然放松和信任的，虽然还是有点闪躲和忧虑，但毫无疑问的是他已经变回了原来的Sam，和没灵魂的Sam不一样。Bobby分不出他们俩的区别，Dean不怪他，正反他也开始觉得Sam身边的一切人类都可能是威胁了，Bobby不愿意参加这次的工作正中他下怀。

Sam还没问起有关他自身的任何事，如果Sam哪儿不对劲，Dean总能看出来，他的弟弟现在显然在为什么事发愁，Sam有心事，但是还没让他困扰到无法继续工作的程度。假如Sam问起自己一年来的活动，Dean还能跟他瞎扯几句搪塞过去，但如果Sam发觉自己变成Omega了，Dean又能说什么呢？让一个Alpha给他突然变成Omega的弟弟做性教育？得了吧，Dean上一次和没魂Sam的近距离接触就是他最丰富的一次“照顾”发情期Omega的经验了。他的弟弟现在要面对刚回到人间的混乱和灵魂残损过后的自我修复，需要接受的信息太多了，Dean真心希望他能晚一些再发现这事。

他们在波特兰的活儿正干到一半，线索全都指引向神话里的生物。有史记载的龙确实在700年前灭绝了，Winchester兄弟已经见过天使和恶魔，杀过绝大多数文化里的妖怪和神，现在多一种灭绝了的生物也没什么好惊讶的。Dean得知在旧金山可能有屠龙方法的时候，短暂地考虑过带着Sam一起去，可这事显然还是由他一个人做比较好。多耽误一秒也许就会多一个受害者，所以Sam留在波特兰，试图找出这个灭绝生物的藏身地点。

“你可以一个人呆在这儿？”在走之前，Dean问。

Sam正坐在床上，手里捧着他看不厌的《中土博物志》，Dean真的觉得他看那本书的目的并不是为了调查龙，但是他喜欢看到Sam有喜怒哀乐的样子，他愿意不戳穿Sam。Sam仿佛是觉得这事儿有点逗，他抬起头朝着Dean柔软地笑了一下，Dean需要紧紧咬着自己的脸颊内侧直到疼痛，才能抑制住想要把Sam拖上车锁在副驾驶座同进同出的冲动。他毫不怀疑Sam一定愿意让他这么做，因为他的弟弟的眼神现在已经完全上升到生离死别的规格了，仿佛只要Dean说出跟我走，他就要扔掉手里的书站起来和他私奔到月球上。

然而Sam说：“当然，你在不放心什么？”

Dean摇摇头，逼着自己转身：“怕你一个人在这染上书呆子病毒。”他非常迅速地走了出去，希望自己看起来不是在逃跑。在关门前他似乎听到Sam极小声地说了一句话，听起来像是让他快点回来，但是Dean没有勇气打开门再问问Sam，他需要尽快办好这件事，尽快回到Sam身边。

事实证明Sam永远不会让Dean失望，他们很快就找到了龙储藏处女和黄金的下水道。工业文明社会对神话生物不怎么友好，史书记载的龙都是高傲而邪恶强大的生物，绝对不是这种藏身在下水道，还化形成一个痴肥的半秃中年男人的东西。Dean拔出了屠龙剑，虽然只有一半，但是也足够给面前的生物来个透心凉了。

屠龙是个费体力的活儿，打斗中剑落进了另外一个沟栅中，那个生物似乎感觉危险逐渐消失，它停下了攻击的动作，朝着Sam偏过头，仍然是人形的脸上一双非人的眼睛发亮，鼻翼翕动：“你是个处子。”

Dean几乎是下意识的朝着Sam投去了混乱的一瞥，他趴在地上，只能看见Sam被头发阴影遮挡的侧脸，看不清他弟弟的表情，但是Sam僵硬的肩膀和姿势已经能说明他有多震惊了。龙喜欢处女，从来没有任何文献说过他们会喜欢处子。但是Omega已经让整个世界和700年前最后一条龙消失的时候的人世间不一样了，龙活到现在，当然也会喜欢Omega的处子。

_有了Omega以后整个社会结构都变了，Dean。_

那个恶心的生物双眼发红，它身边的空气似乎因为高温而扭曲。它直直看着Sam，说：“你还是纯洁的，我喜欢你灵魂的味道。”

Dean抽身而起，他怒吼着猛扑上去，根本不在乎这管不管用，只要这个混蛋能立刻马上闭上它那张臭嘴。Sam还愣怔地站在那儿，似乎不知道自己应该干什么。Dean跟那个生物纠缠在一起的时候真的打从心底祈祷他的弟弟能马上清醒过来帮帮他。龙用尖锐的爪子压制住了他，Dean保护着脑袋，从手臂的间隙发觉这个东西也许准备踩在他身上化作原形，假如它真的蠢到要在这个狭窄的下水道变成龙，对兄弟俩反而是个很好的机会。它会被卡住，然后Dean可以不费吹灰之力把屠龙剑刺入它的心口。但是Sam已经完成了他的工作，他仍然是个猎人，也没有浪费一身肌肉，他用巨人的手臂捡起了屠龙宝剑，刺死了这条龙。

他们费了好大劲儿才撬开焊在一起的铁栅栏，当那些女孩一个接一个被他们拉出来的时候，有个姑娘泪眼婆娑的对Sam说着谢谢。

“我不知道Omega也可以这么强壮……谢谢你，也谢谢你的Alpha。”她真诚地说，而Dean马上把她牵到其他的受害者那边去了，他们要从这个阴暗潮湿的地方走出去，她们中的不少人衣不蔽体，鞋都没有一只，他还得教她们见了警察之后怎么说，他有这么多事要做，而这个Omega女孩还在给他添乱。Sam这几天从来都没问过Dean有关气味的事，Dean也没主动提起，他仍旧有点害怕让他的弟弟知道。尽管从计算上来看，Sam的下一个发情期就在这三天之内了。

在回旅馆的路上Sam异常安静。Dean不时从眼角偷看他一眼，Sam盯着自己虎口上一块小小的焦黑痕迹沉思，Dean恨这个情况。每当他的弟弟想要问什么而又不开口的时候，都能比Sam真的问了出来更折磨Dean。当Sam回来的时候他什么都不记得，死神给的屏障那么牢固，让Sam完全不记得这一年来的任何一件事，他当然也不记得自己变成了一个Omega。一个正常的Sam总是会把事情想得特别复杂，他需要思考的事太多了，所以没能第一时间就发觉自己的转变，Dean不知道这是好事还是坏事，他只能肯定Sam会再一次经历“第一次”Omega发情期，Dean唯一庆幸的就是他曾经在一旁经历过，他知道Sam不会有太夸张的情热反应，这已经是不幸中的万幸。

他们到了旅馆，准备洗掉身上沾着的下水道的味道。Sam抓着他的内裤站在浴室门口，突然转身说：“Dean，我想说，我真的很抱歉。”

Dean仍然在收拾他们捡回来的金子，他回头看着他突然开始道歉的弟弟，盯着Sam的那双狗狗眼，马上明白了Sam在为什么道歉。他叹了口气，说：“Bobby告诉你了？”

“是Cass。听着，我真的非常，非常抱歉，我——”

“那不是你，Sam，你那时候根本不知道自己在做什么，我不怪你。既然你回来了，一切回到正轨，我们不必谈这件事。”Dean思考着在哪里能把这些东西卖掉，也许他们要到下一个州或者找人把这些饰品都熔成金块才能脱手。正好他们也要回到Bobby那里，这些都可以让Bobby帮忙。

尽管Dean不喜欢和别人分享他弟弟现在的状况，他也不得不承认Sam的发情期最好是在他们熟悉的地方度过。对居无定所的猎人来说，Bobby的安全屋绝对是最好的选择。从这里赶回去只需要两天，如果Dean熬夜不睡又一路狂飙的话可能只要一天半。他在脑子里不断安排着、计划着，Sam在他身后小声的说：“可是我知道我不一样了，而且我的第二次——第二次发情期，就要到了。”

Dean放下手里的金项链，转过身看着他的弟弟。Sam看上去异常愧疚，就像是刚刚轧死了全世界的吉娃娃，那种又小又脆弱又无辜的小狗。

“我发现了。我只是、只是不知道怎么跟你说。”Sam舔舔嘴唇，尴尬得说：“我在包里看见有抑制剂和喷雾。我没有任何印象，不知道这是怎么一回事，如果我真的是现在才从笼子里回来那么这些东西是谁买的？我想问你们，但是你们都不肯和我聊聊之前的事，Bobby躲着我，你也躲着我，我甚至不确定‘之前’是多久之前！所以我召唤了Cass，他告诉了我他所知道的：我过去一年都像行尸走肉一样游荡，我曾经那样对待你，我还是个Omega——哈，有点好笑，但是Cass也不知道是怎么一回事，而且他说他没有办法……治好我。”

“你不需要治疗，至少这个不需要。”Dean摇摇头，回想起他弟弟的种种欲言又止，想起那条死了的龙的话——我喜欢你灵魂的味道，而你还是个处子。

Dean攥紧了手里的金子，从喉咙深处发出一声低吼。他从刚才起就憋着气呢，Sam是个处子Omega，他们都知道这点，不需要是龙就能分辨出他那种天真纯净的气味，但是Sam是他的弟弟，不应该有任何人、任何生物带着这样的态度和想法去看待Sam，Sam是且只能是属于Dean的——

Sam闭上了嘴，惊讶得瞪着他。Dean尴尬不已，他咳嗽了两声，努力把胸腔里燃烧着的那股欲望压下去。即使是同一个家族的天生的Omega和Alpha之间也不应该有这么大的影响力，但是Dean感觉到的这股丑恶尖锐的嫉妒只能说明一件事。

他深吸一口气，说：“你最好去洗个澡，我得出去买点吃的，我们吃过饭之后就离开这，你的发情期快到了，我们得回到Bobby那去。”

Sam点点头，把自己反锁在浴室里。Dean需要冷静一下，他没有开车，而是选择步行出门，希望能消耗掉多余的能量。当他拎着食物回到旅馆，却听到Sam在浴室里发出的难过的呻吟声，空气中满是那个他闻过一次就再也不会忘记的味道：Sam的发情期提前到了。

Dean把食品袋扔到桌子上，扑过去敲浴室门：“Sam，Sammy？你怎么样？”

Sam打开了门，浑身湿漉漉的，似乎是还没擦干就套上了T恤。他手足无措，修长的手指按着自己的下腹说：“我不知道怎么回事，我——我到处都疼，关节和头都在刺痛，我肚子还很痛——老天，真不想知道到底是什么在痛。我要到床上躺一会儿。”

“发情期提前了，原本应该是在后天或者更晚一点开始。”Dean揽住Sam的肩膀，让他的弟弟把重量倚在自己身上，扶持着他向床边走去。Sam明显是松了一口气，他在Dean的帮助下爬上床，把被子拉到自己的腰上盖着，说：“你算了我的发情期？”

Dean尴尬的转过头，粗声粗气地说：“你上次发情的时候可把我吓了一跳，我得准备好你再这么来上一回。”

Sam抓着背角，疲惫地点点头：“好吧，你买了晚餐？”

“对，在桌上，你要我拿过来给你么？”

“不，不了，我想睡一会儿，我很抱歉。”

Dean顿了一下，说：“这次又是为了什么？”

“如果这是发情期，那我们可能没办法在Bobby家呆着了，抱歉，我可能会把你的车弄得一团糟。”Sam刚说完就往枕头里深深窝了下去，他拉高被子，在里面缩成一个球。

“我们不回Bobby家，你撑不住的。明天会是最艰难的一天，好好睡吧，Sammy。”Dean拉上了窗帘，根本不知道自己应该干什么。上一次Sam给自己准备了替换的干床单和空气净化器，这次他们也应该准备一些。他从旅馆前台拿到他要的东西之后又去检查了一下Sam的包，但是并没有看到上次那种假阳具。

“Sam？你睡了吗？”他小声的问。

“没有，Dean，我还没睡着。”Sam从被子上露了个脑袋盯着Dean，他湿漉漉的头发搭在枕头上，眼睛里不知道是泪水还是仍然没有擦干的浴室水汽。

“呃，你包里应该有一些工具，震动按摩棒或者假阳具，你可能会需要它们。”

“我扔了它们。我不知道这东西是用来干嘛的。”他虚弱地说。Dean听到那种语气就知道自己不可能再去责备这么难受的Sam，他点点头，给他弟弟倒了一杯水，然后锁好门。他得去找个地方买点Omega用品。


	3. Chapter 3

Dean不知道具体需要些什么，幸好他们在波特兰市中心住着，这是个繁华的地段，想要什么都能买得到。最后他在药店店员的建议下买了个套装，据说是专门给那些第一次发情期的Omega设计的，然后又拿了包娘唧唧的洋甘菊茶，店员说这个东西能“让你的伴侣感觉更放松更舒适”，Dean在心里恶狠狠的咒骂这个蠢货，如果Sam真的是他的伴侣他根本不需要来买这些东西，他们只要在房间里锁好门疯狂做爱就行了。

Dean知道自己要快，他要趁着Sam醒过来进入第一次情热之前准备好一切。他回到那的时候Sam已经醒过来了，Dean绝望地看着眼前的景象，他的弟弟把自己裹在Dean的那件皮大衣里，下身只穿了一条平角内裤，正站在炉子前烧水。

“Sammy？你不再多睡一会儿吗？”Dean顺手反锁了门，希望这个年代已经没有闻到Omega的味道就头脑不清醒的野Alpha了。

Sam扯了扯自己的衬衣，Dean不由得注意到Sam灰色的内裤后方有一团水渍，而他真的不应该注意到的。

“我难受，Dean，我是说，我不知道怎么回事，跟被砍了一刀之类的感觉完全不一样，我肚子里像是填了石头，还带刺。而且该死的，我……天哪……我不知道怎么说，我湿透了……”Sam心烦意乱的把热水拿下来，给自己灌了个暖水袋，一把将它按在小腹上。

“我已经换了三次内裤了，都湿透了，真见鬼，再这样换下去我就没有内裤穿了。”Sam揉揉眼睛，蹒跚的倒回床上，继续蜷成一团的姿势：“而且我真的真的真的很想做爱。Omega为什么是这样的一种生物？”

“你问我，我问谁去。”Dean无奈的把套装包扔给Sam，说：“你可以用这个。”

Sam审慎地盯着那个东西，那个米色的软塑料包躺在床角，他根本没有要去碰它的意思：“Dean，你得帮我把这东西洗洗，然后消消毒。”

“……你认真的？要消毒？”

“对，它从流水线下到销售点的时候肯定没有消毒。”Sam笃定地说。他用上了最恳切的那种狗狗眼，盯着Dean。Dean一般情况下都无法拒绝他的弟弟，更何况此刻的Sam是一个又香又甜蜜的、红着眼睛的小可怜。

Dean走上前，抓起套装包检查了一下。“它是医用品，这上面说已经完全消毒过了，可以直接使用。”

Sam看上去松了一口气，他舔了舔嘴唇，舌头在薄薄的粉色的唇瓣上来回运动：“谢谢你，Dean。那么我什么时候才能用它？”

Dean快崩溃了：“老天啊，你想什么时候用都可以，假如你需要我出去的话，我可以在隔壁开一间房，你要是饿了就打电话给我。”

“不！Dean，不，你就在这呆着，可以吗？”Sam翻身坐起来，伸手紧紧抓着Dean的手臂，像是他怕Dean说完话后马上就要身体力行的离开了。他看上去快要哭出来了，眼睛鼻子面颊一片绯红，Dean知道他的弟弟没想要哭，Sam只是太难受了，当他们还小的时候，每次小Sammy发烧了就会泪眼婆娑，不太能控制住自己的生理性眼泪。

但是这对Dean来说就不是好事了，他还记得上个月的情况，没有灵魂的Sam在他面前用假阳具打开自己，Omega自动分泌的蜜汁从小穴挤出来……

对任何一个健康的成年Alpha来说都算不上健康的画面。

一定是Dean脸上动摇的神情让Sam会错了意，Sam深吸一口气，像是下定决心，连珠炮一般一股脑地说：“我只是不知道该怎么办，我很害怕，Dean，我从来没有这种感觉，你明白吗？我一直是Alpha，我甚至睡过几个Omega！而现在我自己就突然变成了Omega——不是说做Omega有什么问题，可是发情期很有问题，我根本不知道这个情绪和感受是怎么一回事，Dean，我只是有点……抱歉。”

他放开的Dean的手臂，疲惫地闭上眼睛：“我知道要求你一直呆在这里有点过分了，你可以去开个新房间。只是现在，再和我待一小会儿就好，我喜欢你的味道，再一会儿就好。”

最终，Dean叹了口气张开双臂：“到这儿来，baby boy。”

Sam猛地睁开眼睛，盯着他像是他疯了——好吧，Dean也许是真的非常非常的疯了，他要被空气中Sam的味道弄疯了，Sam拿回灵魂以后的气味又改变了一些，跟上个月的时候差不多，但是更好闻，更让Dean感觉到……他说不出来是怎么一回事，他很明白这是他弟弟的味道，跟Alpha Sam不一样，跟没有灵魂的Sam不一样，但是确确实实是他的Sammy的味道，仅仅改变了一些只可意会的细节，Dean在此之前根本不知道一个Omega可以在原本就甜美可口的时候变得更加甘香芳馥。

“什么？”Sam根本不明白，他红着眼睛摇摇头：“这是愚人节玩笑嘛？你要跟我来个‘温情时刻’？Dean，从我上三年级，你就拒绝拉着我的手过马路了。”

他的语调又慢又轻，Dean只听过两次，一次是Sam高烧到差不多105℉的时候，一次是他被一个喧闹鬼用电线勒了半天然后从楼梯上摔下来脑震荡以后。Dean的小弟弟在受苦，而他一点办法都没有。

_你不是毫无办法，你知道你能怎么做。_

Dean努力压下内心那个尖酸的声音，一把将Sam揽进怀中：“你怎么这么多话？”他粗声粗气地说着。Sam的面颊贴在他的胃部，温暖的感觉几乎要隔着T恤把他灼伤。他能感觉到他的弟弟在他怀中一阵僵硬，Dean努力拍了拍Sam绷得紧紧的脖子，想让他的弟弟放松下来。Sam愣了好一会儿，就在Dean开始无比后悔因为自己愚蠢而搞得气氛尴尬的时候，Sam的双臂环上了Dean的背。

Dean倍感鼓舞，他在Sam背后摩挲了好一会儿，把他的弟弟轻轻放平在床上躺着。Sam在他怀抱里无比温顺，Dean可以理一理他的头发，帮他换衣服，在他闹别扭不肯吃饭的时候说不定还能玩一把飞机喂食的小把戏。

这种控制欲让Dean下腹的某个部位极度不安分起来，他不动声色得往后挪了一小段距离，希望昏昏欲睡的Sam并没有注意到。发情期Omega的味道本来就非常可口，光是想着“Sam需要他”的这一点就能让Dean硬起来。这太不正常了，但是Dean已经极其迅速的习惯了他的不正常。

当Sam再一次从昏睡中醒过来以后，他的症状加重了，从无可名状但是可以忍受的疼痛变成了无边无际的饥渴。Dean知道这就是那个时刻，荷尔蒙正式开始接管Omega的思维，他们会屈服在繁殖的欲望之下，屈服于他们的Alpha。

“Dean，我需要，我需要……”Sam在床上辗转着，试图说出自己需要什么，但是Dean怀疑他根本不能好好分析清楚自己到底想要什么。他迅速合上笔记本，等Sam安静下来之后他还没看完的Omega发情期的科普网页还会留在桌面上。Dean快步走到床边，抓起最小号的肛塞，打量着Sam。他的弟弟整个人软成一团，内裤全都湿了，房间里弥漫着浓烈的气味，Dean喜欢这个味道，他像一头撞进了蜂巢的小熊一般深呼吸着空气中的甜味。

但是他还是没有忘记正事，所以他是个好大哥。“你需要这个。我到浴室去？或者我去隔壁开个房间，这样会比较隐私。”

Sam盯着那个肛塞，像是被它吓坏了，他摆摆手，头发一缕一缕粘在汗湿的额头上：“不！Dean，我不知道怎么用，你得帮我！求你了？”

Dean心中的警铃在疯狂作响，他以前就干过很多一般人都不应该干的事，他应该拒绝Sam，但是Dean心中有个声音在说：你要把你可以说是第一次发情期的弟弟扔在这里，让他用混乱的脑子自己解决一切事？

这不可能，而且Dean从来没有完美拒绝过Sam的要求，他总是会顺着Sam来的。他咽了咽口水，他想要把这件事完成得专注又职业化：“我想你可以跪在床上，这样会容易一点。” _毕竟上次你也是这样在我面前操自己的。_

Sam被荷尔蒙弄疯了，他毫不怀疑地执行了Dean的指示。他太焦急了，Dean话还没说完他就挣扎着爬起来在床上跪好了，就像是他等不及挨操一样，Dean不忍直视的给Sam拿了个枕头，这已经是第二次他看着自己的弟弟用这种饥渴的姿势跪在他面前，Dean脑子里不断有画面闪回，但是他成功的把它们都好好理顺了。这个Sam和那个不一样，他的弟弟需要帮助，Dean需要收拾好自己内心那些Alpha的绮念。

“我会用一些Alpha喷雾，所以会有些凉，我想你可能不需要润滑剂了。”他咕哝着，忍不住抚摸了一下Sam的入口，试探着用大拇指插进去。

“喷雾有什么用？”

“让你的身体接受一些人造的Alpha荷尔蒙，能让发情期过得舒服一点。”

Sam把脑袋压在床单上，闷闷地说：“好吧，为什么不用你的呢？我更喜欢你的味道。”

Dean停住了，然后他说：“因为我会让你怀孕。” _不对他不应该说这句话大错特错因为_ Sam马上呻吟起来，他呜咽着夹紧了大腿，勃起的阴茎在枕头上磨蹭，Dean的不当措辞把他们推向一个更尴尬的境地。

Dean低声咒骂着，决定尽快完成自己照顾小弟弟的义务。他迅速而残忍的分开Sam的臀瓣和大腿，暴露出小穴，那地方看起来实在是太紧了，小巧而充满褶皱，是肉粉色的，但是当Dean碰触到它的时候，一大滴晶莹透明的液体从褶皱之中挤出来。他好奇得用手指横向拉开Sam的肌肉，只是一点点缝隙，Omega的分泌物就立刻不断的从小穴里滚落，挟带着浓烈而令人振奋的气味。Dean陶醉地看着那里，Sam的私处周围没有毛发，不像Dean，Dean只会稍微修整齐他的耻毛，有一点遮挡反而能让他的那家伙看起来更雄壮，而Sam无论是后穴周围还是阴茎根部都没有毛发，Dean上次就注意到了，也许又是一项激素改变引起的变化，Omega没有毛发会更便于Alpha插入。但是和外表上的可口相比，Sam的味道实在太好闻了，像全世界最酥脆的蓝莓派，而且他还随着Dean的动作浅浅呻吟着，似乎是在鼓励Dean凑过去把舌头插进那个小洞，品尝带着香味的甘美的汁液——

Dean猛地抽出手指，Sam发出了一声小小的哀鸣，Dean的动物脑在说自己真的很喜欢这个声音，但是他用力掐了自己一下，他不能再往这个方向想下去了。

他的弟弟需要他的帮助，真正的帮助。

Sam没有等到Dean的动作，他下意识的晃了晃腰，Dean摇了摇头让自己清醒一点，缓缓把小号肛塞插了进去，这个东西是纺锤形的，尾端有个扁平的塞状头部和一个拉环，方便进入和取出。它滑进去的动作那么顺畅，就像Sam的小穴里天生该塞着什么一样，Sam哼哼着，在Dean把最后一寸推进去的时候他的腰猛地往下压，阴茎抵在枕头边缘射出一股浓白的精液。

“Dean……Dean！”他发出温顺的声音叫着Dean的名字，Dean安抚的把左手放在他弟弟的后腰上，又把那个器具拉出来一点，再次推进去。Sam几乎要从床上弹起来了，他哽咽着抓住Dean的手，用力拉离自己，然后再狠狠塞进去：“Dee——用力，用力一点，我想要——再一次的——”

Dean一言不发，他坚定得用假阳具操着他的弟弟，阴茎在内裤里兴奋莫名。Sam又硬了，他开始随着Dean滑动手腕的节奏爱抚阴茎，Sam第二次射的时候Dean忍不住按了按自己的牛仔裤，他快要爆炸了，小Dean也在呼吁着解放。

他清清喉咙，说：“你觉得你可以自己弄吗？”

Sam艰难的回头看着他，问：“不！留在这里，Dean，我想要你的味道，我觉得更难受了，我想要更大东西，还有吗？这不够，真的不够！”

“好吧，别慌，Sammy，我们还有更大的，要循序渐进，毕竟你还是个处子，从来没被人进入过。”

Dean真的努力把这句话说得不要那么下流了。Sam呻吟着，臀瓣用力夹紧，又是一大团液体顺着他的大腿滚落下来。Dean连忙转身，由着之前的器具插在Sam的身体里，他需要拿到二号工具，更大一点的那个，柱身是波浪形的，前段有一个线条温和的斜面平台，似乎是正好可以抵在G点上。Sam需要这样的东西，Sam需要Dean抓着它塞进那个不断呼吁着要吃下更美味更粗大的物体的小穴。

他回头，看到Sam正抓着那个小巧的肛塞操自己，还摸到了Alpha喷雾，令一只手正在抓着喷剂往脸上喷。Dean不忍心看他弟弟的表情，Sam半闭着眼睛双唇微启、面颊和胸膛一片红潮的样子看起来真的很色情，Dean的老二可能会在牛仔裤里勒死自己。

“好了baby boy，你需要放开这个。”他劝诱的抚摸着Sam的臀瓣，试图让他的弟弟放松些好把那个东西抽出来，Sam扭动着夹紧了肛塞，撒娇一般盯着Dean，Dean胃里绞痛，Sam根本不知道自己在干什么，没有人会在清醒的时候对自己的兄弟露出那样的表情。

“Shhh，放松，Sammy，让我照顾你，我能照顾你，相信我。”Dean扭开面孔，好像对沙发角上的一个破洞产生了极大的兴趣，但是他的手还在温柔触摸着Sam的腰侧，直到他的弟弟放松下来，允许Dean取出那个小一点的肛塞。Dean用手指和触觉引导着自己，他手指上都是Sam黏腻香甜的汁液，Dean想要舔干净它们，但是他只是将那个中号的器具缓缓插进了Sam的小穴，他动作很缓慢，怕伤到Sam，Sam往后推进，急不可耐的把更大一点的那个假阳具纳进了自己的身体，发出了一声满足的叹息。


	4. Chapter 4

“这才像话，Dean，这才是你说的照顾。”Sam低沉地从嗓子眼里发出声音，结尾的音节已经不像是清醒的英语了，Dean不知道他咕哝着什么，但是那些声音听起来既可口又美妙。

Sam在他的帮助下轻松射了出来，这才只是第一天，一切都刚开始，不过Dean觉得他们大概能撑过三天。毕竟他听着Sam的声音就可以射在裤子里，实在是没必要给自己更多的渴望和动力了。

 

当晚Dean梦到了一块巨大的滚烫的石头从天而降压着自己，把自己一直推到地心深处。那里的空气火热，又有些硫磺或者酸性物质，让他的皮肤刺痒，他跪坐在地上，阴茎愤怒地指向自己的下巴，囊袋紧绷到他怀疑它们会爆炸。

这种灼痛感过于真实了，Dean猛地惊醒，发觉自己上半身赤裸，而同样半裸的Sam正在他胸前，紧紧贴着他，把鼻子贴在他的脖子旁边呼吸。Dean的鼻子里都是Sam的头发，他的鬓角刺得Dean面颊发痒。

他昨晚睡觉的时候穿着T恤，Sam在他旁边的另外一张床上，无论如何，Dean醒来都不应该是这样的。

更不应该的是，Dean感觉灵魂里有一丝丝饥饿感，像是他也在发情期了。Alpha不会自主发情，但是当他们的伴侣Omega或者被认定为伴侣的那位Omega发情的时候，他们就会随之失去理智，充满标记渴望。Dean内心深处已经认定Sam是他的伴侣，所以他在此刻感觉自己开始应激发情。这事说来有些可怕，却似乎只能是他们唯一的结局。

他轻轻爬起来给他弟弟准备食物和水，这是第二天，Sam比昨天好一点的地方仅仅是Dean花了比平时多出十几倍的自制力教会了Sam使用工具和喷雾，但是第二天是通常意义上最难熬的一天，屋子里属于Sam的气味更浓了，像是蜜里滴入了油，Dean只是落进这个死亡陷阱的小飞虫。

他穿好上衣和裤子，在厕所里给自己撸了一次，把阴茎掏出来的时候他在镜子前站了很久，希望抓着它然后想想本地服务器和远程桌面之类的事情就能慢慢软下来。最终他还是对着镜子撸出来了，精液射在瓷砖墙上，他甚至都没费心去擦，而是直接走出去拿着电话站到门外，在木质走廊上坐下。停车场里还是没有什么车，Dean把Impala停在他们房间外面，他正对着她，她看上去完美整洁，是他们永恒的安宁和无穷的暖意，他光脚踩在地上，大脑疯狂旋转，身体却麻木而饥渴到不觉得冷。

Bobby接电话的速度比往常都要快，Dean喉咙发紧，他明白不该打这个电话，有什么错误的大事要发生了，Bobby没有办法帮助他们，听到他的声音无益于Dean整理情绪。他和Sam身上总是存在一种被干预和被统治的命运，不管现在Dean打电话给谁，他都能看清楚自己和Sam最后的结局。

但是他不出来打这个电话，就得困在小房间里和Sam呆在一起。他宁可尴尬地和Bobby对话，也不想再感受那个气味。他就快走到路的尽头了。

“嗨Bobby，谢谢你的老相识，我们解决了这个案子。”

Bobby的声音听起来和走的那天没有什么不同，他哼哼了一声：“她跟我抱怨了。你们要是还想有金蛋，就别总是杀掉每只鹅。你跟Sam还好吗？”

“是的，还好，不是特别难解决的怪物。”

“我是说，你们还好吗？”

Dean知道Bobby在问什么，他糊弄不过去。他的心已经半死了，说出答案的声音反而平静无波。

“是的Bobby，我们还不错，一切都正常。但是我和Sam还得在这里呆几天，保证一切都结束了之后我们就回来。那毕竟是条龙，谁知道呢。”

他身后的门栓响了一下，Sam轻轻喊他。Dean挂了电话，闭了闭眼睛，转身看到他弟弟扶着门框，半张着嘴盯着他，用一切身体语言表达着情欲。

“你可以多睡一会儿，我待会儿就进来。”他眨了眨眼睛，微笑了一下，希望让Sam安心。

Sam点点头：“是Bobby吗？你和他说了没有？”

Dean眼角余光瞥到停车场对面很远的地方有人影在动，他马上站起来，把Sam往门里推：“我什么都没说，让我先帮你弄好这边的事。”

他的手掌一贴到Sam的皮肤上，他的小弟弟就紧张地发抖。Dean反手拴好门，摸了摸Sam的额头，仍然是滚烫，而Sam贴着他的掌心，恨不得整个人都要挂在他身上，即使屏住呼吸，香甜的气息仍然会从Dean的每个毛孔入侵，蚁蚀他的意志力。

“你今天要自己用工具和喷雾，好吗？Sammy，看着我，Sammy。”Dean摇了摇Sam的肩膀，Sam仿佛从美梦中惊醒，站直了点点头。他脸上的神色让Dean不忍。他转过头不再看，Sam窸窸窣窣的爬上床，似乎脱下了衣服，接着是喷雾盖子打开的声音，咕啾一声——是按摩棒挤进身体的声音。

Dean脖子后面似乎牵了一根线，扯着他逼他回头看着Sam，他每一个Alpha细胞都在大声叫嚣着它们需要观看这场完美的表演。Sam的呻吟声越来越大，Dean在沙发上坐着，指甲抠到自己大腿里。

“Dean。”Sam轻轻喊他，Dean吓得跳起来，他本能的回头，看见Sam拿出了一个立式的假阳具，跪坐在上面，全身赤裸地朝着自己的方向。Dean的目光在他的弟弟身体上下游弋，Sam胸膛以上的皮肤都一片潮红，Dean已经知道了，当Sam沉浸在激烈的情欲里的时候他就会这样发红，像是他小时候在太阳地地下跑了太长时间的样子，但是更健硕更成熟——他本来不应该知道的。

没有灵魂的Sam做对了一件好事，就是让Sam的这具身体保持健康和强大旺盛的能量，Sam健美的肌肉上满是汗水，顺着晒成浅褐色的肌肤凹陷滑到床上，床单上到处是Omega湿润的潮痕。

“怎么了，Sammy？”Dean咽了咽口水，目光黏在Sam的胸口，那两粒乳珠已经完全挺立起来了，Dean搞不懂那是怎么一回事。

“喷雾剂没用了，我没办法让自己高潮。”Sam可怜兮兮的说，他讲话的时候还在不停动作着，勃起的阴茎随着上下抬胯的频率拍在小腹上。

“你需要——”Dean盯着那里，牙关打颤。他狠狠咬了自己的舌头一下，阻止自己说出Alpha喜欢说的那些话。

“——一些真正的Alpha信息素，而不是人造的那些化合物。我可以帮你，但是你得控制住你自己，好吗？你能听我的话吗？”

Sam喘息着，抓住自己的阴茎撸动：“你要我做什么，Dean？”

“我要你什么都不要做，你呆在那里，无论我做了什么，你都不要主动朝我靠近，好吗？”

Sam点点头，当Dean走过去的时候他脸上开始发出希望的光彩，那几乎没让Dean另外一半的心也立刻死掉。这个善良的恶魔，Sam什么都知道，而且他在等着Dean这么做。

但是Dean怎么能？这是他的弟弟，他从着火的房子里抱出来的那个小婴儿，从小穿着他的旧衣服长大，靠着他到处小偷小摸、卖命打工和在全世界的台球桌上骗人才养大的弟弟，他此生不可能遇见比自己更恶毒的Alpha，也许这就不关荷尔蒙的事，全世界有多少Alpha和Omega出生在一个家庭里并且一起长大？只有Dean会毫无廉耻的在他弟弟的发情期硬成一块石头。他在这时候想要操他的弟弟，他在平时也会继续这么做的。

Dean在Sam面前站好，解开裤腰带，Sam往前倾了一下，Dean的动作马上停住了，他严厉地看着他的弟弟，直到Sam再次坐回那根假阳具上之后，Dean才继续动作，从牛仔裤里跨出来，把自己早就勃起的粗长抓在手里。Sam的目光在他的老二和脸上来回，Dean能看出来他小弟弟都要流口水了。Dean不断提醒自己，这不关Sam本意的事，这只是Omega天性中不断渴望Alpha的那一部分，Sam想要给Dean来个口交，让这根粗大、布满浓郁的吸引力的器官滑进喉咙里，然后吞下那些白浊。Dean不能让他这么做，他不会操他的小弟弟。

“继续你自己的活儿，Sam。”他努力让自己听起来严肃正经一点，Sam一只手沿着自己的腰侧抚摸上去，在自己光裸的胸膛上捻动那颗小小的乳头，他用两根手指夹着它轻轻往外拉扯，Dean的脑子里只剩下一句“哦天哪所以它们翘了起来”，然后他手上疯狂地加快了动作。其实根本不需要这么卖力，他早就濒临喷发边缘了，只要两三下马虎地滑动手腕，Dean就射得自己满手都是。Alpha的精液不断喷射出来，由于Sam的影响，就算早上Dean已经射过一次，这第二次的分量仍然足够多和浓稠，一只手接不住的白色液体从指缝之间滑落，滴在Sam大腿上，Sam死死盯着他，浑身颤抖着达到了一个前列腺小高潮，Omega的多重干高潮不一定会射精，但是每一次都是真刀真枪的高潮，Sam爽得眼珠往上翻，停下颤抖之后他用手指蘸着Dean滴落在他腿上的精液放进嘴里，然后把剩下的一点狠命揉开，似乎想让它们融进皮肤下。

那个动作该死的挑断了Dean脑子里的弦，他屏住呼吸抓住Sam后脑的头发，像是要把他攫入怀中：“见鬼，Sammy，该死的Omega，张开你的嘴！”Dean的阴茎仍在射出精液，他没管它，而是把沾着精液的手指靠近Sam嘴边，Sam马上含住它们吮吸，抓着Dean的手腕舔舐指缝，把每一滴都吸干净。Dean凑过去单膝跪在床上，把Sam的脑袋压到自己的肩窝里，他们的下体不可避免地靠在一起，Sam在他大腿上摩擦的感觉不容忽视，随着往前倾的动作，那根巨大的假阳具只有头部还在Sam的身体里，Dean抓住它慢慢抽出来，在完全拔出的时候发出啵的一声轻响，还没等Sam开始撒娇般地呻吟，Dean就把剩下的精液全都抹到了Sam湿软的小穴里，那里像是有自我意识一般吸住Dean的手指，Dean很容易的探到了Sam甜蜜的那一点，像是他被生出来的时候已经有一组密码刻在他基因里的，他就是知道他弟弟的前列腺到底在哪里，而且他现在要毫不客气的蹂躏它，让他的Omega弟弟完全射出来。

Sam在他肩头喘息，射精的时候他死死咬住Dean的肩膀。Dean的下巴紧紧的咬着，牙关生疼，本能驱使他去咬Sam的结合点，即使他们都知道这样是不对的，而且Dean甚至都没有成结，但是他就是想要这么做。

Sam度过了他最后的高潮余韵，他半闭着眼睛，感受着Dean慢慢抽出手指，然后又把他放在床上。床单像是刚洗过一样，空气过滤器就算开到最大也不能清除那股淫靡的味道。

Sam在床上翻了个身，Dean轻轻拍他的脸庞：“Sam，醒醒，喝杯水再睡，不然你会脱水的。” 

Sam不耐烦的挥挥手，在枕头上闭着眼睛张嘴，Dean把他的脑袋和脖子半托起来，喂他喝完了两杯水，又给Sam擦干净满身的体液，把昏昏欲睡的弟弟抱到另外一张床上。他转身去换湿透了的床单，听到Sam在身后说：“Dean，我不会怀孕吧？”

Dean的动作僵住了，但是他随即想起自己买了足够多的紧急避孕药，像是他一天前就知道会发生什么了。他又倒了一杯水，喂Sam喝下避孕药，Sam神经质地看着他微笑，像是满足，又像是终于破罐子破摔了：“我喜欢这样。”

“什么？”

“你照顾我。”他说完后几乎是一瞬间就睡着了，Dean端着水杯站在那里，突然想起了没有灵魂的Sam。他从没照顾过没有灵魂的Sam，那个Sam好像也不在乎这些事情，他甚至连发情期都不如Dean的这个弟弟那么激烈，似乎是没有Dean，他也能自己完美地处理好一切事情。

没有灵魂的Sam在高潮的时候甚至不出声。等三天过去，他又恢复到原来那样，只是一个躯壳而已。

Dean不得不去想那个Sam，他想得最多一句话是不停在说服自己，他并没有愧对那个Sam什么，因为没有灵魂的Sam也不会有任何感觉。

既然Sam没有感觉，Dean就不应该有悔意。这听起来是很合理的，他想要忽视内心的刺痛，但是那个感觉已经越来越明显，像一个巨大的风滚荆棘球，碾碎路过的一切。

收拾好床之后，Dean洗了个澡，尽量让自己干干净净。他毫不犹豫地在Sam所在的床上睡了，从后面抱着他弟弟的感觉既错误又正确，但是他现在需要这个。他们一年没有见面，而那个机械战警Sam才刚消失，Dean完整的弟弟刚回来，Dean太想念Sam了。所以即使他感觉到自己的勃起了，即使他真的知道这是错误的，Dean也不想从Sam身边挪开。


	5. Chapter 5

第三天，一切玩具和喷雾都失效了，Sam以极大的耐性让Dean尝试了一个早上，任何方法都没用。他们甚至互相给对方口了一次，Sam抽噎着把Dean含进喉咙深处的时候，Dean在他后面扩张Sam的小穴，体液一直一直一直流出来，像一个小瀑布。

“Dean，Dean——”Sam又开始用那种语气喊他的名字。Dean头皮发紧，他已经让Sam躺在他身上吸他了，他不能再为Sam奉献更多了。

“Sammy，你是不是想休息一下？”

“我难受，Dean——”Sam扭动着，把自己调了个个儿，他像一只猫一样窝进Dean怀里，Dean不自主的伸长手臂抱住他弟弟。Sam身上全都是汗水，像是刚洗了澡没有擦干一样。他的皮肤滚烫，散发着浓香，Dean的前襟上一片潮痕，是他刚才舔湿Sam的时候从Sam的小穴中滴下来的。他的弟弟神经质地看着他的衣服笑了一声，说：“你浑身都是我的体液。”

Dean突然不耐烦起来：“停下，不要把这件事弄得更糟。”

Sam畏缩了一下，然后他抬起眼睛盯着Dean，那种眼神Dean看过无数遍，他的小弟弟每次下定决心去干那些会让他受苦的蠢事的时候就会露出这样的眼神。Sam说：“这事情还能怎么更糟？”

他的眼神像是他得不到答案就不会罢休，Dean不知道怎么回答Sam，他的手还放在他弟弟光裸的肩膀上，Sam整个人都趴在他胸口，一条腿曲起来横过Dean的大腿，Dean能异常清晰地感觉到Sam暂时软下来的阴茎靠在他右边大腿的外侧，隔着旧而薄的牛仔裤贴着他。他要怎么在这种情况下回答Sam？

Sam哀鸣一声低下头，把汗湿了的柔软发丝拱到Dean下巴下面：“我们能晚点儿再说这个吗？Dean，求你了，我真的很难受。”Dean条件反射地抚摸了一下他弟弟的皮肤，轻轻拍着Sam的后背，他松了一口气，身体放松下来，Sam贴他贴得更紧了些：“Omega太不是人当的了。”

“你也许想去洗个澡然后吃点东西？”Dean现在希望Sam能从他身上移开，因为他的小Dean还在外面呼吸新鲜空气，而现在它似乎对Sam的体温很感兴趣，正挣扎着想要站起来。

Sam爬起来，毫不意外地看见了Dean的半勃，他张开嘴似乎想说些什么，但是刚才喝进去的精液让他体内的热潮暂时安分了，Sam把头发往后捋了一把，下床全身赤裸地走到简易灶台边倒了杯水，然后狼吞虎咽地吃了个三明治。

“我是要去洗个澡，我这辈子还没这么脏过，感觉比在泥地里打滚还要不舒服。”

Dean坐起来，盯着Sam摇晃的小屁股。Sam的小穴仍然湿漉漉的，而且散发着能杀死十万头Alpha的香气，Sam走到浴室里，然后在里面大声说：“Dean，谢谢你，现在我感觉好多了。发情期可能就要结束了。”

Dean的胃里一阵抽痛，一定是平时对情感交流疏于练习，他说不出来此刻是什么样的感受。这时候他真的不应该觉得遗憾，也不应该继续渴望什么。他站起来，脱掉湿了的上衣，如果Sam能在下一波热潮来之前睡上一两个小时，他就有时间把这些衣服送到洗衣房去洗干净。Sam肯定是没有干净的内裤穿了，他自己的衣服上也大多数沾满了Sam的体液。

他正在搜刮脏衣服的时候，浴室打开了，Sam从小到大都是光着出来，然后在外面穿上衣服，但是以前的时候Sam至少会围上浴巾，而这一次没有，他像刚出生那样未着寸缕。Dean努力让自己不要看，但是失败了。Sam的皮肤是非常漂亮的棕粉色，脸颊上有两块健康的红晕，他刚刚一定在里面一定是洗了个干净又舒服的澡，把自己里里外外都洗干净了。Sam闻起来还是那么好，甚至更好了，他们浴室的淡香肥皂一点没有盖住Sam的荷尔蒙的气味，Dean眼睁睁看着他弟弟走到床边，然后从包里翻出一根按摩棒，跪着插进了自己的小穴。

这个场景让Dean一阵眩晕，他弟弟的身影猛地和那个没有灵魂的Sam重叠在一起，一样的姿势，一样的需求，不一样的只是Sammy比没有灵魂的Sam更喜欢制造声音，他柔软而温顺的极乐呻吟狠狠刺痛了Dean。

“Dean，你得再帮帮我，好像又开始了。”他扭头用湿润的眼神看着Dean，Dean像是被塞壬的歌声迷惑的水手，他把衣服随便扔在脚下，走了过去，Sam迫不及待的把他拉近自己，伸出舌头舔着Dean上半身暴露在外面的皮肤，他的舌头在Dean肚脐上方打转，然后用鼻尖埋到Dean下方浅色稀疏的毛发里，Dean哽住了，他推开Sam然后极快的脱了自己的裤子，从里面夸出来，说：“往后靠一点，我要你在那儿等着，这次我会全部射在你舌头上，你要保证一滴不漏的把它们全都吞下去。”他爬上了床，在那跪着，把自己的阴茎从内裤里释放出来，Sam闭着眼睛半张着嘴，他急迫地点点头，但是Dean没来得及实现他的诺言，Sam就凑上来用鼻尖使劲儿磨蹭Dean的柱身，他扣着Dean的髋骨，像是怕他逃跑，伸着舌头想要把Dean含进去，Dean扭过头不忍心看他弟弟脸上的表情。

“Dean，我等不了，我想要你插进来，口服精液不管用的。”

Dean迟疑了一会儿：“你刚才还说发情期快结束了。”

“我是觉得它快结束了！但是不是，这一次比以前的加起来还要麻烦，如果你不插进来我可能会死，我的身体是这么告诉大脑的！”Sam哀求着，指头扣着Dean的内裤边，想要把那个名存实亡的东西从Dean胯骨上剥下来。Dean浑身只剩下这一件衣物了，而整个旅馆房间里也实在是热得这么一件内裤都不太穿得住了。

“求你了，Dean，求求你，脱掉它，插进来。”Sam继续恳求着，Dean口干舌燥，不知道要怎么办，他拍拍他的弟弟让Sam转身趴着，然后把按摩棒缓缓拔出来。他的老二好像自己有了意志，Dean的手一碰到那个硅胶棒，它就兴奋地弹动一下，比原来更硬了几分，直直地指着前方，对着Sam松软流水的小洞。

但是他不能操他弟弟，他可以帮助Sam，但是不是这种方式。他拍拍Sam的大腿，让Sam并拢膝盖，然后他压上去，抱住Sam的腰，一边帮Sam手淫一边在他弟弟的腿缝之间顶弄。Sam哭出声来，他向后昂起头想要亲吻Dean，Dean微微扭头不让Sam碰到他。

那里太滑了，太多液体，而Sam的腿夹得那么紧，Dean几乎感觉自己其实是插进去了的，他恨不得把Sam胡乱扭动的身躯压在床上，只为了看清楚他们接触的地方，看清楚他到底有没有插进去。他用一只手压着Sam脖颈后面，似乎根本没有注意到这是个野兽交尾的姿势，Omega喜欢像这样被Alpha全然压制，Sam喘息着，往后送胯，臀肉夹紧，挤出了更多的体液，Dean看清楚了，自己的龟头仍然抵在Sam的囊袋上，他每往前面滑动一下，他和Sam的阴茎就在一起撞一次，Sam被他这样看着，只顾着拔高呻吟声，小穴咬得紧紧的，两瓣臀肉抽搐不停，就这样达到了一个小高潮。

光是这样，Omega是不会满足的。Dean死死咬着脸颊内侧，他内心在不断提醒自己：也许只是一小会儿，他只是在里面呆一会儿，在射精和成结之前马上拔出来，这不算是操了Sam，他们没有在做爱，他只是在帮助Sam度过一个难熬的发情期，他们前面已经做了那么多的事情，这一次也当然不算什么。Sam仍然在大口喘着气，他挣扎着想要爬起来，Dean发觉他弟弟的阴茎一直没有软，而那个紧缩的小穴现在慢慢张开了，又一次闪着水光一张一合的邀请他进去。他一只手仍然把Sam压在床垫上，另一只手扶着自己的柱身，一点点插进了Sam半开的小穴里，那里柔韧滚烫的肌肉一下含住了他的头部，像一个小喇叭一样从里面吸着他，Dean感到无比的光滑，他只要轻轻往前送一下腰就会完全插进Sam的小穴里。

“Yes, yes, Dean！插进来，就是这样，我需要你！”Sam抬着胯往后凑，Dean没来得及避开，他垂直插进了Sam的里面，龟头正好在前列腺上拖曳而过。Sam尖叫着在他身下缩成了一团，几乎是Dean刚进去的一瞬间他就射了，Dean感觉到有一大团液体从内部浇在他的阴茎上，Sam这次的高潮来得极其激烈，他整个下身湿哒哒的成了一汪水潭。Dean把他翻过来，把Sam汗湿的头发理到一边，拍拍他的脸：“嘿，Sammy！你还好吗，看着我，Sammy？”

Sam有些失神，但是他很快又跟上了Dean，他的目光在Dean脸上聚焦，缓慢但坚定地点点头，长腿缠上了Dean的腰。Dean不需要他的回答了，他抽出来然后缓缓得插进去，两个人舒服得一起叹息了一声，Sam哼哼着半张着嘴想要一个吻，Dean下身加快了动作，然后避开Sam的嘴唇，只亲了亲他的额头，说：“我要在成结之前拔出来，在这之前你尽量多高潮几次，好吗？”

Sam呜咽着咬住他的肩膀，呻吟着说了些含糊不清的话，还努力抬着腰方便Dean抽插。Dean猜那是让他快点动起来的一些命令，他不敢看Sam的眼睛，只是拖了个枕头过来垫在Sam的腰下面，把Sam的大腿抱在胸前，狠命抽插起来。Sam像个小章鱼，四肢把哥哥缠得紧紧的，Dean俯下身，不断在Sam面颊上、脖子上、肩膀上落下吻，他马上就要成结了，但是Sam仍然不放开他。

“Sammy，Sammy你得松手，放开我，我要成结了！”Dean艰难得抽离，但是Sam的脚跟就在他后腰上扣着，他能感觉到自己的根部已经在胀大了，完全不受控制的想要在他弟弟体内成结，而Sam一点都没帮上忙，他就是不愿意让Dean撤出去，Dean理解这个，Omega被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑，只要有结他们就一定会在高潮的时候接受，但是Sam以前是个Alpha，无论他现在多想要Dean给他上结，清醒后他都不会接受这个。Dean不想Sam恨他，也不希望到最后会恨自己。

“我就快要到了，我快要射了，Dean，不要拔出去，我发誓你要是敢出去——我对上帝发誓——老天啊，Dean！”Sam闭着眼睛大声呻吟，说着胡话缠着Dean，连下面也绞紧了不让Dean退出去。Dean的结已经开始成形了，那一圈肉正好卡在他结后面，现在他想退也退不了了。Alpha本能在逼迫他标记Sam，如果他射在Sam里面了他不可能忍得住不去咬Sam的结合点。结压在Sam的前列腺上，Sam浑身抽搐着射了，他的眼睛半闭着，眼珠子都要翻到脑后去了，Dean紧紧抱着他，Sam滚烫的精液在他们下腹上灼出了一个一模一样的图案，这个Omega已经把正在给他上结的Alpha认定成了标记伴侣，Dean任命得狠狠咬住了Sam的结合点，完成了他的那一半的标记。

等Sam高潮的抽搐平息下来，他哑着嗓子咳嗽了几声，说：“从没叫得这么多。”

Dean静了一会儿，什么都没说。他不知道说什么，他的结还卡在Sam里面，他们俩都知道Sam被Dean标记了，Dean标记了自己的亲生弟弟，这还有什么可说的。

Sam浑身瘫软得躺在下面，他笑了一下，说：“我喜欢你这样压着我。”Dean哼哼着，用胡茬在Sam肩膀上蹭蹭。他们两个人都懒洋洋的，发情期到现在才是真的结束了，情潮已经褪去了，他们疲惫且困倦，但是脑袋里的某个部分仍然在孜孜不倦地工作，Sam清醒得意识到他们的处境，避孕药只在8小时之内有效，他现在得爬起来再吃一颗才行。

但是躺在这里真的很舒服，Dean的皮肤温暖，肢体沉重，是他们都活着的感觉和爱的气息。而且他的结还没消退，Sam不想动。

“Dean，这次我会怀孕吗？”Sam说着，整个人缩起来，窝进他怀里，Dean不敢低头看。他锁骨上感觉到Sam的嘴角有微笑的弧度，像是这分明是一件好事，让Dean也忍不住由衷期盼起来。

“我不知道……Sammy，你记得你小时候说的话吗？”他反问。

Sam发出鼻翼，哼哼着，气流搅动Dean皮肤上敏感的触觉。“我说了什么？”

“你说我们是蜜蜂。”

Sam打了个大大的哈欠，抬起头看着Dean。他的眼睛仍然因为刚才的高热而发红、湿润，但是他盯着Dean笑着说：“我们是，你总是不相信我，我们确实是蜜蜂。”

Dean把他的弟弟按回自己胸前。Sam可能是在这里抢走他的空气，Dean胸口很闷，但那种缺氧的感觉却又不像是器质性的无法呼吸。Dean只是一遍遍在心中回想Sam说过的那句话：蜂群中有无数工蜂，他原本以为他自己也是，但是基因让他的存在意义变得直观而简单，他现在只希望能和Sam永远在一起。

天已经黑了，他们明天醒过来就会恢复常态。玻璃窗上映出他们抱在一起的模糊身影。Dean上一次看着玻璃倒影，在里面看到了没有灵魂的Sam的眼睛。他到现在仍然不明白那个Sam在想什么，但是Dean一想到他，却会想要把怀里的Sammy抱得更紧些。

“我很抱歉。”他轻轻说。

Sam已经快要睡着了，他咕哝着说：“没什么好抱歉的，反正我们也离不开对方了。”

Dean不知道从何解释，只是摇摇头，低头在Sam肩膀上落下一个轻柔的吻。他仍然选择不说话，只是把Sam抱得紧些，再紧些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，这是我写得最长的一个PWP啦，中文都有2W左右，希望它不是看起来太拖沓和无聊的那种肉(*/ω╲*)  
> 写到最后一章的时候，希望他们两个人从头到尾都没有亲吻过。但是也忘记了前面有没有写接吻……所以就这样了……没有校对过，可能有虫，不管了，虫都是看缘分的啦


End file.
